I dont know but I love you
by inuyasha wifey4life
Summary: InuKag A real nice story about two strangers becoming very close friends then what will happen when they start getting feeling for each other will one strangers be to scared to fall for a guy again? might be some lemon in upcoming chapters


Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Let's get this party started!!**_

Stepping out the car, and looking at the house in front of her which was blaring "Please don't stop the music" by Rihanna, closing the car door behind her and waiting for her best friend to come out.

"Ready to go in?" Kagome asked Sango. "Yea let's go." Sango replied. Both girls started walking up the steps to Kevin's house, who was the one that was throwing the party tonight.

Kagome and Sango walked in the house (If they bother to ring the door bell no one would have heard them with the loud music) and looked around. It was your average SHS (Shikon High School) party.

Over by the Dining room you had your wannabe frat boys drinking beer with their friends around them yelling "Chug Chug Chug" also by the kitchen you have your cheerleader and jocks talking and flirting and some of them getting up to go finish their "Conversation" upstairs (No offenses to cheerleaders or jocks or frats), and in the living room which was now the dance floor you had teen girls grinding there hips against the boys to the beat of the music.

"Kagome, Sango!" a male voice said in a slur behind them. "Hey Kevin what's up?" Kagome greeted when she saw who it was. "Nothing really, but hey I'll talk to you guys later, me and my friends are going to see how many people we can fit in my parents tub." Kevin said with excitement in his face.

"Ok." Sango said not really understanding Kevin's "experiment". "Enjoy the party, later." Kevin said with a slur while wobbling away up the stairs. "Bye." Kagome and Sango said in union.

"That's Kevin for ya." Kagome giggled to herself.

"You want to head outside by the pool?" Sango said while pointing her finger to the direction of the pool area.

"Sure" Kagome replied agreeing with her friend.

Now Sango and Kagome weren't the hottest girls in SHS but they were one of the prettiest girl and they were pretty enough to catch guy's eyes as they stepped outside to the pool area and they hade to admit, they were looking hot tonight.

Sango was wearing something simple she was wearing a black halter top the fit her perfectly with long dark denim jeans and a pair of black flip flops she had on no makeup but some clear lip gloss, her hair was half put up in a ponytail and the other half left done.

Kagome was wearing a light pink Aeropostal polo shirt with a white camisole under, that show her curves and a light blue denim jean Capri with white flip flops she had on no makeup but pink lip gloss and her hair was in a high ponytail.

They both stepped outside and sat down on the patio chairs by the pool, they said hey and chatted with some people they knew that passed them. Some guys came up to them and asked if they would like to dance Sango would say yes and dance but, Kagome would decline them in a nice way.

"Wait I can explain." a girls voice was heard on the other side of the pool. Kagome and Sango turned around to see a girl with long black ebony hair that reaches her back she had on a short tight jean mini skirt on that was far to short and she had her thong panty line showing on her sides which was not sexy but the boys didn't mind because they all bent there heads to get a better look also she had on a tight black belly shirt that has the word hottie spelt in rhinestones with highest high heels ever.

"Get your hands off me." A boy with long silver hair that reached his mid back and was wearing dark jeans and a red button up shirt that was left open and under was showing a white undershirt said to the girl that was holding on his arm and was looking at him with begging eyes but Kagome looked at the boys eyes and all she saw in the his amber orbs were pure hatred and…..sadness.

"And you..." the boy with the sliver said while pointing his finger to a boy with black hair.

"You can keep her." He spat then giving the girl one more glare then walking away.

"No wait—." But no use the boy was already gone.

"It's alright babe you don't need him." The boy with the black hair said trying to console the girl.

"No, I don't want you I just wanted to make out damn it he wasn't suppose to find out I want him." The girl yelled pushing the boy in the pool and the running into the house.

"Man I feel sorry for that boy." Sango said while still looking at the boy who was being pulled out the pool by some people.

"Which one?" Kagome asked.

"Shoot now that you mention it I feel sorry for both of the--."

Kagome turned to look at her friend to only see Sango staring blankly. "Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked but Sango continue to stare at the door. Kagome turned to see what caught her friend eyes. What Kagome saw turned her pale _"N-no it can't be why him" _Kagome thought. There coming out the door was a boy with black hair that reach his back and that was let go freely he was wearing a brown wife beater and a pair of black jeans with a pair of boots.

"Kagome its ok he ca--, Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked her friend who was now starting to walk away.

"I'm going to get a drink ok I'll be right back." With that Kagome was gone and Sango knew Kagome was lying and was trying to get away because Sango turned her head to the table and there sitting on top of the table was Kagome's drink filled to the top of the glass.

Kagome made a dash for it inside hoping to the gods that he didn't see her but, luck wasn't on her side cause once she stepped inside she heard his deep voice calling her name. "Kagome is that you?" the voice asked.

Kagome turned to make a run for it up the stairs when she was half way up the stairs a big puff of smoke was blown in her face. "Hey beautiful how are you today?" a boy asked while wrapping his arm around her waste and bringing her body close to his. "Get off of me." Kagome yelled then giving him a good push." Man your no fun." The boy said..

But Kagome was already gone because she could hear the voice that was calling her name coming closer. Reaching the top of the steps in walking into a crowed hallway Kagome tried to get through but there was no way. "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" she knew he was upstairs too.

Looking around Kagome saw a door and she guessed it was the bathroom and ran into it then locked the door. Putting her ear to the door she could hear name being called farther down the hall. Sighing in relief Kagome turned around but jumped a little because what she saw that was staring at her in the dark were… piercing amber eyes.

**Hey readers this is the first chapter to my first fanfic so plz go easy on me thankx REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
